The Chase of Surprise (NW Episode 5.1)
The Chase of Surprise is the first episode of the fifth season of Primeval:New World. It introduces new regulars Louise Rederson and Markus Fletcher. As well as explains the exact reasons Samantha survived after the time line changed during season 1. Synopsis Still trying to overcome recent events the team deal with a Masterdont incursion where two new members of the team make quiet an entrance. Plot In a school PE hall an anomaly opens and a cleaner sees the anomaly their is a roar and she is dragged through by a predator. At Cross Photonics, Mac is doing a workout and Sam arrives but sees he is over doing it and tries to convince him he is over doing it but Mac has none of it and continues but then stops when the detector goes of and him,Sam,Toby and Howard leave. Meanwhile at the school entrance a woman appears and says her name is Louise and she is from a government organisation and demands access to ensure everybody in the school is safe and tells the secularly to sound the fire alarm so she can investigate undisturbed. Meanwhile the team arrive and are shocked to see the children leaving the building so assume Project Magnet soldiers made it here before them, and they arrive at the anomaly to see Louise accessing the blood and she then tells them that she is a new member of the team,shocking Toby,Sam and Howard but Mac tells them he interviewed people to see it they could get new members and that another one a man should also be joining but has not arrived yet. Then they hear screams are are shocked to see a group of Masterdont charging towards the teachers and children so they take action trap the young creatures and put them back through and the adults will follow. Then a man arrives shooting only baby dead and when the team see his face Louise looks at him in surprise. Mac then introduces them to Markus Fletcher but has a go at him for killing their only chance to deal with this incursion but Markus tells them he only tranquillised the creature, relieving Mac. They then take the baby but the mother charges towards the team,only being driven of course by being hit by another more larger Masterdont. Then Sam freezes for a moment causing Mac to ask her what's wrong and she mentions that the two adults fighting is similar to how she tried to deal with the Lycaenops incursion that killed her in the neglected timeline and mentions that in the new timeline Bill jumped in front of her and killed him instead and was shoot dead when Evan and Dylan arrived. Then at the PE hall the baby it put back through followed by it mother but the anomaly closes before the rest can be put back through so Markus suggest they all get shot dead angering Mac for him even suggesting this. Then Toby suggests an idea that Abby Temple mentioned to her when they dealt with an Mammoth incursion on the M25 female elephant urine to gather the creatures together to one place,Mac then says this is a good idea and orders Markus to go to the Zoo and collect the urine and gives him his ID card. Meanwhile the Masterdonts are getting restless and tune to brutal fighting injuring the lead one, Louise realises this and tires to help the creature but the dominate Masterdont is continuously attacked despite the teams efforts to keep them at bay then Markus arrives with two urine containers one male and one female be sprays both and the hears flees giving Louise the chance to try and save the dominate but it's injuries are to severe and it dies. Meanwhile the rest of the heard runs wild then the anomaly reopens causing Markus to go there and spray the urines there and the heard runs through before the anomaly closes. Later Mac thanks the team and tells them the corpse of the Masterdont will be kept in storage then tells Markus that if he want to be on this team he must do a he says and Markus accepts this. Then as everybody leaves Louise speaks to Markus and tells him that the team believe that they don't know each other but when they learn the truth nobody can stop them. Characters *Mac Rendall *Toby Nance *Samantha Sedaris *Howard Kanan *Louise Rederson (First appearance) *Markus Fletcher (First appearance) *Abby Maitland (Mentioned) Creatures *Stygimoloch *Leptictidium *Future Lizard *Amebelodon *Giant short faced bear *Masterdont *Mammoth (Mentioned) Setting *Cross Photonics *Vancouver school Trivia *The animal that killed the cleaner was a carnivore that was never revealed onscreen, thus the team never truly worked out what killed her. Gallery S5p1.jpg|The poster for the episode Masan.jpg|The Masterdont mother and baby return through the anomaly. Louan.jpg|Louise is shocked by the teams arrival. Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval: New World Category:New World, Series 5 Episodes